Just Like That
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: During a break between spars, it happened. Just like that. Sasuke x Naruto


**Title: Just Like That**

**Rating: PG-13 or Teen**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Summary: During a break between spars, it happened. Just like that. Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-ai story. Which means two boys's romantically involved. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

Fluff, slight-angst, sappy-ness, shounen-ai, and SasuNaru, duh! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or anything else.**

* * *

It seemed like any old day, but today was really something different. Today, IT happened.

The burning mid-day sun shot down harshly on the training grounds. It was indeed a stiflingly hot day. Most of the young shinobi who would be training at this time gave up and went home to save themselves from the punishing weather.

Most, but two.

The sounds of clattering shuriken and kunai being thrown and deflected from each other echoed through out the training spot where both of the young genin decided to spar against one another. Their teammate and sensei had long left them alone, deciding it would be fruitless to try and stop them.

"Graghhhh! I'm not gonna lose to you, Sasukeeeee!" The loud blond ninja barely dodged the shuriken thrown out him, his exhaustion wearing down his body's nimble movements.

"Hn, then show some effort, usuratonkachi." The opposing genin dubbed as Sasuke smirked as he dove towards his teammate to land a hit, which was dodged in a clumsy fashion.

Before the smaller genin could deliver a proper glare, Sasuke was already performing the necessary hand seals for his next jutsu. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Blue eyes widened as he watched the other began to brace himself to release the large amount of chakra built up. He just barely managed to jump out of the way of the large mass of fire that spilled from the paler boy. He watched in awe while getting to his feet, but stopped in mid-movement when his body gave out from underneath him and he fell back on his behind.

"Hm, looks like I **did** win, Naruto." Sasuke walked over to stop at Naruto's side, his arrogant smirk growing more when he received a haughty glare mixed with a pout directed towards him.

"Sasuke…_TEME_!" Naruto shouted. It was childish, but he didn't care. He hated to see that same look on the infuriating Uchiha's face, day after day. Just once, he wanted to do something to slap it off.

Naruto turned his head and forced himself to think of something other than his rival. He, then, perked up when he felt the slight, almost nonexistent, wind that scuttled towards him when someone sat next to him.

"Oi…"

Naruto turned his gaze back at Sasuke, curiosity etched in his features.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Sasuke began to thread his eyebrows together in something Naruto couldn't decipher. But he could just feel it. He could feel the insult coming just like the last time he was asked if he was hurt.

When nothing came, Naruto just blinked. "Um…not really, just a little exhausted." He spoke each word carefully in preparation for being interrupted with some snide remark or name.

A very small, yet seemingly gentle, smirk appeared on Sasuke's sharp features. Actually, it couldn't really be considered a full smirk. Probably…a combination of one and a genuine smile?

…no, Uchiha Sasuke did **not** smile. This, Naruto was positive about.

"Let's take a break, then." The raven watched him carefully, waiting for the immediate burst of energy that may've come with his suggestion and completely throw him off balance. "Unless you'd rather not continue?"

Naruto blinked again and opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't.

Was this concern being directed towards _him_? The cold-hearted and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke was _actually_ concerned about Uzumaki Naruto?

"Uh…we'll take a break." Naruto's face broke out into a nervous grin, he wasn't exactly sure if he should be worried or not. Choosing the latter, he fell backwards in order to get as comfortable as he could.

A grunting noise came from the other boy; an acknowledgment of his decision. Sasuke shifted his position so he could recline back, slightly. He let his obsidian-tinted eyes travel up to examine the patterns of leaves on the tree branches that were just above them.

Sasuke's calculating eyes, then, slid shut; his entire body visibly relaxed contrasting to how tense he was only moments before. A soft breeze played with his bangs, effectively cooling off his still-sweaty skin from its earlier harsh abuse.

Naruto cracked a small smile at Sasuke before turning his own gaze in front of him. He could, indeed, notice how hot it really was, now. The heat waves danced in front of him, fully making him realize that it was complete suicide for the two of them to spar repeatedly in such weather.

He was completely oblivious to the dark-haired boy sitting next to him until said boy moved into his field of vision, making his slightly jump in surprise.

"S-sasuke?"

A warm flush feeling spread throughout Naruto's face and still moving up to his ears. It was just the strange look that he couldn't describe that seemed to accentuate those deep charcoal irises.

Whatever it was, it was making him feel somewhat self-conscious and caused him to blush furiously.

Not only that, Sasuke's face seemed to be getting closer to his, to the point where their noses almost touched.

Almost.

Because the sudden closeness made Naruto launch from his seat, still blushing mad from embarrassment and…he didn't have time to figure it out. He shot the best glare he could muster up in his current state and turned tail to run in some random direction.

Of course, being Naruto, he couldn't forget to add a nice: "Teme!" before he ran towards the forested area that greeted him, ahead.

However, little known to Naruto; he missed the flash of hurt that came and went in the Uchiha's features. He immediately tried to shrug it off so he could go and chase down the blond idiot before he got himself lost.

He could've **at least** stormed off somewhere where he can't very well lose his way.

* * *

"Damn it, what was that bastard thinking?" Naruto leaned against a random tree that he came into contact with as soon as he reached the shadowy seclusion that he had searched for. Unfortunately, with his chakra drained and his body worn down to the point of shaking, he didn't get very far before he ran out of breath.

His heart was still beating powerfully, almost feeling to the point of bursting against his ribcage. He was panting so hard that it began to make his chest hurt, but Naruto negated those insignificant ordeals as his mind kept firmly on what almost happened.

Between him and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Rrraghhh! Sasukeee! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Naruto pulled at his spiky hair, the physical pain not even rivaling to the unbearable confusion that pounded at Naruto's brain.

"He looked like…he was going to…"

"Hn, idiot."

Naruto's head whipped back to come face to face with the expressionless stare of his rival. He was about to falter back from their closeness, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke call him an 'idiot' and get away with it. "Don't call me an idiot, teme!"

The expected smirk appeared on Sasuke's face at the reaction as he shifted the weight on his feet. "Then don't act like one…" He stated, simply as it was fact.

The tan-skinned boy's face turned red in barely contained rage before he shoved it all back to imitate the all-too familiar smirk directed in his direction. "At least I don't kiss anybody out just out of the blue."

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "Hmph, I won't just kiss anybody…" He muttered lowly into his high shirt collar.

Naruto's brilliant blue eyes widened a fraction, blushing when Sasuke's deep dark ones met his.

"B-but didn't you just…" His sentence was left unfinished as a pair of soft lips gently pressed against his own. Naruto's eyes widened even larger before he began to relax into the simple touch of lips.

Sasuke pulled away and shocked the already shell-shocked blond with a smile. Not a smirk, not a grimace, but a gentle smile that regarded only the person who stood in front of him. Only Naruto.

"I won't kiss just anyone, but…" Sasuke ran a hand through his blue-black hair and his small smile widened a fraction.

"…but you're different, dobe."

Naruto's blush returned, but he returned the smile in full force. Something only Naruto could do.

It seemed like any old day, but today. It happened, just like that. And they didn't regret a thing.

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I freaking love SasuNaru so much, and fluffy and sap stories are my biggest weakness. Just a quick one-shot to give SasuNaru a try. I've never written anything with them, before, and I've always wanted to. Just, I'm afraid I'll mess up the characterizations. Kakashi is one of the few I'm scared to death to write. Hahaha.

So, good? Bad? I'd really like to know! p


End file.
